


House of Chaos

by zorradesombra (Chessgrins)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessgrins/pseuds/zorradesombra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dischord is defeated, but Screwball remains. What to do with the odd filly? And more importantly, are appearances deceiving?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What to Do With Screwball

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Truth be told, I am fairly new to the Screwball fandom. However, I saw the YouTube video for the song Daddy Discord and loved it. This story is sort of born of that. Be warned, Screwball and Screwloose are OOC from the cannon if you can say they have particular way of behaving based on the cannon. So, enjoy!
> 
> I do not own My Little Pony, I just play with the characters.

Discord is defeated once again and his statue returned to the garden. Celestia finds herself facing an interesting dilemma. There is a filly before her that came to be known due to Discord's brief reign. Her coat, mane, and eyes were shades of violet. There are white streaks in her frizzy mane and swirls in her eyes.  She wears a beanie cap complete with a propeller.What to do with a pony that is clearly the spawn of Discord? The filly does not seem inherently evil, just simpleminded. Celestial felt sorry for the filly because her name is Screwball and her cutie mark shows exactly that. Luna has a soft spot for the filly, oddly enough. She wants Screwball to live in the palace. Celestia agrees with her sister.

 

"Would you like to live with us in the palace?" Celestia asks kindly.

 

"I don't want to be a bother," Screwball whispers as she stares at the ground.

 

"You would be no bother." Luna manages to reign in her royal tone in an effort to not startle Screwball.

 

"Well, if you are sure... Could I visit my daddy?" Screwball peeks up at the princesses.

 

"Of course you can. You must love him a lot," Celestia answers.

 

"He's my daddy." Screwball shrugs.

 

Luna leaves to raise the moon. Celestia shows their new friend to her own suite. Screwball prances through the rooms giggling. The sound is both innocent and somehow unnerving to hear.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ months pass ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

"Screwball, you have been living here for a while now and I don't think that I have seen you leaves the palace grounds. Don't you want to explore the area?" Celestia asks one morning at breakfast.

 

"Daddy is in the statue garden and you or Luna are almost always around. Why would I want to?" Screwball's look of confusion is not at all an unusual sight.

      

"You are free to come and go as you please. I just thought that maybe you might like to make some friends." Celestia watches the filly's expression carefully.

 

"Nopony other than you two wants to be my friend. I look funny and act weird. And you two rule over Equestria, so you have to accept everypony." Screwball refuses to look at anypony during her response.

 

"Doth thou have problems with other ponies?" Luna glares at the servants as they shift uneasily.

 

The truth is that Screwball does make those around her uncomfortable. While most of the palace staff remedies that by avoiding her company whenever they could, some chose a different course of action. That small group of ponies made snide comments to the ward. She is the daughter of a hated enemy, why should they be nice to her? She will only follow in her father's footsteps one day anyway. Those ponies also made no secret of the speculations concerning Screwball's mother.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ months pass ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

"Dear, I would like for you to go and visit Twilight Sparkle. She's a student of mine that resides in Ponyville." Celestia announces.

 

"Wasn't she one of the ponies that defeated my daddy? Why would she want me to visit?" Screwball tilts her head to the side.

 

"Twilight judges not before she gets to know a pony," Luna assures her.

 

"She will be very welcoming. I believe you will have fun," Celestia adds.

 

"Okay then," Screwball decides.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ meanwhile, in Ponyville ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    

 

 

"I don't see why she is allowed to go anywhere at all," Rainbowdash huffs.

 

"She's just a little...off," Twilight responds.

 

"I say, I have to agree with Rainbowdash on this one," Rarity comments.

 

"Now, now, simmer down. You can't know what the filly is like just because Discord was her father." Applejack shakes her head at her friends.

 

            “I’m sure all she needs is to be shown some kindness,” Fluttershy says.

 

            “Princess Celestia is sending her here to have fun and make friends and that is exactly what we are going to help make happen.” Twilight stomps her hoof to emphasize her point.

 

            “We are gonna do just that, sugar cube,” Applejack assures her friend.

 

"Also, not very many ponies know Screwball's true lineage. In fact, even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have no idea who the filly's mother is. That means the she does not know who her own mother is. So, the whole topic is off limits. We want her to feel welcome," Twilight continues.

 

"No promises. How can you expect anypony to not be curious?" Rainbowdash gives Twilight a look that says she is going to talk about the sensitive topic.

 

"The princesses trust us and we do _not_ want to make them regret that decision," Twilight stares down her friends.

 

            There is a general, albeit reluctant, murmur of agreement amongst the other fillies. A knock at the door heralds the arrival of the very pony they were discussing. Twilight opens the door with a friendly greeting. Screwball hangs back shyly. After a little encouragement, she enters the library and cautiously peeks at the group of friends before her. They seem friendly...mostly.

 

"If Discord is your daddy, how are you an earth pony?" Rainbowdash asks, much to the dismay of the other ponies.

 

"I just knew you guys didn't want me around. But the princesses were so sure you would be nice." Screwball looks like she may cry.

 

"Rainbowdash didn't mean to be rude..." Twilight starts to apologize on behalf of her blunt friend, but her guest already fled the library. The six fillies follow directly after her. When they get outside, though, the violet pony is nowhere to be seen.

 

"Where in tarnation did she go?" Applejack looks around, surprised at how fast Screwball  vanished.

 

"We simply must find her. There's no telling what kind of trouble she may get into...whether she means to or not," Rarity hastily adds the last part in response to the annoyed expression on Twilight's face.

 

They search all over Ponyville with no luck at all. Heads hanging, they start back towards the library to decide what to do next. Should they send a letter to the princesses explaining how they lost Screwball? Did Screwball head back already and tell them about what happened?

 

“Did you hear what happened?” Spike interrupts the silent trek.

 

“No, what happened?” Twilight pauses to find out the story.

 

“Screwball was in the square when Diamond Tiara yelled at her for being Dischord’s offspring. Silver Spoon then launched a rock at her head. Poor Screwball had to go to the hospital because the rock left a gash across her cheek,” Spike explains quickly.

 

“Oh, my,” Rarity gasps.

 

“We should get over there and check on her,” Fluttershy turns to head towards the hospital.

 

“Yeah, and while we are there _somepony_ will have the opportunity to apologize for being a mite unfriendly towards our guest,” Applejack adds.

 

“How did Diamond Tiara know of Screwball’s lineage?” Rarity asks as she follows the others.

 

“That is an excellent question,” Twilight repsonds.


	2. Hospital Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go into chapter two. There are a few unexpected things in this one, but they will be explained as the story progresses. However, if you have any questions, ask them. I will answer as best I can in another author note, barring spoilers of course. Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I just play with the characters.

Screwball sat on her hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to sign her release and trying not to scratch her bandage.

 

_...Screwball..._

"Huh? Did somepony say my name?" She looks around, but nopony is around.

 

_...Screwball...where are you..._

 

She looks around more frantically.

 

_...come find me...Screwball...find me..._

Screwball hops down and walks down the hall, following the mysterious voice. As she went, nopony even seemed to notice her let alone hear the words floating around.

 

_...down here..._

She carefully finds the staircase and descends.

 

_…_ _Screwball_ _…_ _find me_ _…_

“Where are you?” the filly whispers. No need to make anypony else concerned about her sanity.

 

_…_ _down here_ _…_ _behind a door_ _…_

 

“Can’t you come through the door to make this easier?” She suddenly trips. She somehow manages to not get any more cuts or scraps from her tumble down the rest of the stairs.

 

_…_ _it_ _’_ _s locked_ _…_

“Why are you locked up?” Screwball felt strangely comfortable, safe even, with the voice.

 

_…_ _they think I am crazy_ _…_ _they don_ _’_ _t know who I am_ _…_

 

“They think I’m crazy too,” she replies, stopping in front of a door. The owner of the voice is behind this door. Screwball knows this like she knows her own name.

 

_…_ _they don_ _’_ _t know who you are either_ _…_

“Everypony seems to know that I’m the daughter of Dischord.” Screwball hangs her head.

 

_…_ _that_ _’_ _s who your father is_ _…_ _not who **you** are_ _…_

 

There is a tingle on Screwball’s flank. She looks and sees her cutie mark glowing. The tingle runs up her spine. Two bumps form on her back. They grow and wiggle. Two beautiful violet wings sprout out of them. The tingle then travels to her forehead where a horn appears. The door glows and opens revealing a cerulean pony with a screw for her cutie mark. Their eyes have matching swirly patterns. They both have horns and wings. The new pony barks.

 

“Hello, my name is Screwball,” she introduces herself.

_I know you._

 

“I hear you say things, but your mouth only moves when you bark,” Screwball comments on the confusing behavior.

 

_I know it is odd. We can communicate to each other without speaking out loud. We are sisters, after all._

 

“I don’t have a sister,” the violet filly states.

 

_Think about it, really concentrate. What is my name?_

 

Screwball shuts her eyes. She really concentrates. A name floats through her thoughts and she knows that it is the right one. “Screwloose.”

 

_Yes. We match you and me._

 

“Let’s go have some fun.” They giggle together and it is the same innocent, yet completely disconcerting.

 

The two ponies leave the hospital. Not a single member of the staff even looks in their direction. They head towards the Everfree Forest. While they may not know exactly where they were going, the pair feels that they are going in the right direction somehow.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile, back in Ponyville~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Where could she be?" Twilight is just shy of hysterics. Her friends have not seen her this upset since she missed that deadline for a weekly report on the magic of friendship to Princess Celestia.

 

"Calm down, sugar cube. We'll find her." Applejack always tries to remain calm in situations like this one.

 

"Let's just think this through. The poor dear had to go to the hospital. However, when we arrived, she was already gone," Rarity says. She finds that talking things out can help find a solution that a pony might not think of otherwise.

 

"The doctor signed for her release, but she vanished before he told her. Nopony saw her leave," Fluttershy adds, trying to be as helpful as she can be.

 

"Also, everypony seems to mysteriously know about who her father is," Rainbowdash mutters.

 

"That's certainly true. How did they all find out?" Applejack ponders.

 

"Girls, I think it's time to send for the princesses. We have looked everywhere. Screwball has been hurt both physically and emotionally. They need to know. Maybe they can find her," Twilight decides. She marches towards the library like she is going to a punishment. Her friends all follow her.

 

"Any luck?" Spike anxiously greets the fillies.

 

"None. I need you to take a letter to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," Twilight sighs.

 

"Okay, ready." he grabs paper, ink, and a quill.

 

"Dear Princesses, I am sorry to report the lose of our guest. After multiple comments from multiple ponies about her father and an incident involving a rock thrown at her head, Screwball has truly vanished. I am sorry that I let you both down. My friends and I have looked all over Ponyville and can't find even a hint as to where she has gone. My hope is that she returned to Canterlot and to you. If she is at the palace would you please be so kind as to send a reply stating as much? We are very worried about her. Your student, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight recites what she wants Spike to write.

 

"Got it." Spike rolls up the scroll and seals it.

 

"Send it." Twilight closes her eyes so that she can't see the letter puff away.

 

"Don’t worry, sugar cube. She’ll turn up. Things aren’t as bad as you think,” Applejack says.

 

“Thanks AJ, but this is bad.” Twilight goes to a window.

 

“There’s the royal chariot,” Pinkie Pie announces.

 

“Oh dear, that can’t be good,” Rarity adds.

 

“They are moving awful fast.” Applejack looks towards Twilight.

 

Twilight swallows and watches the approach. I was indeed moving very quickly towards them. Any hope she had of Screwball being safe with the princesses fly from her head. Applejack is right. Things are not as bad as Twilight thought. They were much, much worse. She ran out of the library to meet the princesses where they will land. Her friends all follow closely behind her. Thankfully they are always there when she needs them.

 

“What happened, Twilight Sparkle?” Princess Luna skips over any form of greeting in favor of getting information.

 

“Where was the last place that she was seen?” Princess Celestia inquires.

 

It took all six of the friends, but the whole story came out. They gave as many details as they could remember. The princesses listened carefully through the entire story without saying a word. By the time the story finished, Twilight is extremely anxious about the princesses’ reaction.

 

“Let us go to the hospital and see if our magic can pick up her trail, sister.” Princess Luna is the first to speak.

 

“Perhaps we can also discover how poor Screwball’s lineage was made public knowledge as well.” Princess Celestia looks at Luna.

 

“I am so sorry I let you both down…” Twilight whispers.

 

“Oh Twilight, I know you did your best. There were simply too many things out of your control,” Princess Celestia assures her student.

 

“We can discuss this all later. We need to try and find a trail as quickly as possible.” Princess Luna paws the ground in her impatience to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Review if you please!


	3. The Prophesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will pick up a little steam here. Be sure to tell me what you think.
> 
> I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I just play with the characters.

“Why do I look different?” Screwball asks her cerulean companion. Not only does she feel really safe around this pony, but Screwball thinks that she knows her somehow.

 

_I_ _’_ _m not sure. I look different too. Normally, I am an earth pony._

 

“Me too!” They share a confused look.

 

The pair continues through the Everfree forest. Neither of them are apprehensive or fearful like almost anypony else that wanders around inside. Fog swirls around their hooves. The further away from Ponyville they get, the closer they come to where they are heading. Though Screwball has never been to this part of the forest, she can feel their destination calling her. Screwloose is the same. Screwball knows this without her new friend saying anything at all. They come to a rope bridge. The planks look mottled with rot, but they hold as the two cross to the other side. Shadows form in the ever-increasing mists. They grow into parts of walls. A set of heavy, once ornate, doors remain despite the fact that most of the wall they are in is gone. Even in ruin, the grandeur this palace once had cannot be denied.

 

            The steps are surprisingly sturdy and the flooring of the palace is the same. The two ponies look up at a strange stand that has five small platforms in a circle around an elevated platform that holds crumbled bits of stone. Screwball starts to look around but is immediately distracted by the fact that her friend’s cutie mark is glowing.

 

            “Screwloose, your cutie mark…” She gasps.

 

            _Look at your own._ Is the only response that Screwloose can come up with.

 

            Both ponies feel a tingling through their bodies as the glow spreads all over. It then gathers in their newly acquired horns before shooting out. The palace transforms from the ruins. The ponies look around them. The basic structure is that of an old style, stone castle. However the color of the stone is not natural looking. Each stone is a different, vibrant color. The tiles that were once so uniform change into unusual shapes. The doorways and stairs all move around. When Screwball walked towards a wall though, a door settled into place in front of her. She walked through it…and right back into the same entrance hall Screwloose remained in.

 

            “How delightfully chaotic!” Screwball couldn’t hold in her unearthly giggle. Screwloose joined her with a matching tone.

 

            They spend an unknown amount of time exploring. Minutes, hours, or days could pass and they would be content in not knowing of the passage. The more doors they went through, the more the palace got to know them. It anticipated things like the need for food or sleep. They could walk through a door and end up in the kitchen when they are hungry. When they grow tired, they get sent to their respective suites even if they go through the same door at the same time. Eventually, the palace revealed a room that looked remarkably similar to the entrance hall before their magic changed everything. The main differences are that it is not in ruins and the platforms have spheres with strangely familiar symbols on them. Words and pictures appear on a wall and tell a story. Screwball and Screwloose are mesmerized as they read and watch.

 

_There was once a time when the sun and moon were not controlled. The land was ruled by itself alone. Dischord reigned. Then there came two sisters that would change everything. They wielded the elements of harmony to bring order to Equestria._

_The sisters battled Dischord. In his defeat by the Elements, he was turned into stone. But it was a living stone for the Elements of Harmony cannot kill. He vowed he would return. The elder sister seized control of the sun and daytime, leaving her little sister in charge of the moon and night. All the ponies in the land loved the day, celebrated the elder, and slept through the night, shunning the younger._

_The younger saw the situation for what it was. The elder wanted the recognition more than she would admit. Disillusionment filled the younger as she fled the castle that they shared. She stumbled upon the statue of Dischord. She brought the statue back to life and left to find her own realm. Dishcord felt a kindred spirit in the younger sister and befriended her._

_The elder sister tried again and again to defeat the younger without realizing that Dischord was once more roaming the land. The younger grew stronger and stronger. She even took a different name. She and Dischord grew closer and closer. Two fillies were born._

_The elder cast her sister into the moon for a thousand years. Without the younger, Dischord turned into stone once more. The two fillies vanished. Being the children of chaos, they reappeared at different times. The first born appeared and was sent to the hospital for containment. Everypony thought she was quite mad. The second filly waited until the return of her father before she made another appearance._

_Apart, these two appear like earth ponies and are shunned. Together, their true form will appear and they will gain the knowledge that was erased from their mother when she was defeated a second time. They are stronger together. Their magic is almost undefeatable. The Elements of Harmony will be wielded against them and they will prevail. The daughters of the House of Chaos will rule over Equestria like their father and mother before them._

“What do you think?” Screwball’s growing excitement seeps through into her tone.

 

“I think we have a lot of work to do.” Screwloose says her first sentence out loud.

 

“You can talk out loud? I thought you could only bark.” Screwball smiles.

 

            “I didn’t think I could, but I tried anyway. Glad I did. What do you think?” Screwloose returns the smile.

 

            “I think that our father was on the right track the last time he escaped his stone prison. He just did not go far enough…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Review if you please!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So? Anyone like the first chapter? There is more coming, no worries. Thanks for reading! Review if you please!


End file.
